We are Brothers
by LordStarscream22
Summary: Finally Starscream got a day off from work at the mighty Decepticon warship and he just wants to spend a lazy day all alone. Until his brothers, Thundercracker and Skywarp, appear...(Transformers Prime One-Shot)


_**First things first: I DON'T OWN TRANSFORMERS PRIME! ALL RIGHTS BELONGS TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS!**_

_Hi Guys,_  
_that was just a spontaneous idea i got today. _  
_It was pretty late when i was writing it, 2 AM *LOL*. _  
_Yeah, yeah, i couldn't sleep and that is what happens: I start to write silly stories like that one XD_

_But honestly it was soooooo much fun to write this story and some parts happened for real to me a few weeks ago. But it was only one against one and not two against one *smirks*_  
_It was soooooo much fun hehehe._

_Again i am very, very sorry for any spelling mistakes in here, i am still learning english by myself ;P_

_Hope you will have a lot of fun in reading it._  
_I hope you will like it :D_

* * *

**_We are Brothers_**

**_TFP One-Shot_**

It was a nice and sunny day. The birds were singing in the trees, light and warm wind was blowing.

It was just the perfect day!

Starscream decided to take this day off. He simply wanted to get some rest. He had so much stress and work the last weeks. Megatron was just merciless. And Starscream had a lot of work to do in the last weeks. The life as a Second In Command wasn't that easy…

But now, he got the day off from all of this work.

He had flown to a beautiful meadow that bordered on a forest. The Seeker had lain down into the soft grass and had closed his optics. His arms were crossed behind his head and a soft sighed came out of his vocals. He loved the feeling of the warm sun on his armor and he loved to hear the wind whispering into his audio receptors.

It was just perfect and he started to relax more and more and more, until…

"Hey! Baby-Brother! What are you doing here?"

Starscream gritted his dentals, trying to remain still and relaxed.

Right above his head, two F-16 Fighting Falcon jets were flying around, getting lower and lower to the ground. Seconds later the two Jets transformed into two robots. They were looking exactly like Starscream, just with different colors.

One was black and purple and the other one was silver and blue.

Both Seekers had a wide smirk on their faces, when they sat down next to Starscream, who was still lying on his back with his arms crossed and his optics closed. He tried to ignore them, with slight success.

But his victory didn't last long…

"Hey, Starscream? Are you awake?" "No, I am sleeping…"

Both Thundercracker and Skywarp laughed at this comment. They were shaking their heads at this comment and smirked at their Commander. "Yeah right Starscream, you are sleeping, suuuuure~." Skywarp laughed and poked Starscreams side, making him twitch and growl like an angry lion.

"Guys, really! Just leave me alone! I am trying to chill here, you know? It is my free day today and I just want some time for myself!" The Seeker grumbled, still not looking at his brothers. "Oh, today is your day off from work, eh? What a coincidence! We have the day off too today!"

Starscream felt his eyebrow twitching and he took a deep breath, to calm himself down.

Brothers…they could be so annoying sometimes…

"Come on Star, don't be so grumpy. We have such a wonderful day today!" "That you two ruined!" Starscream sapped back. "Ouch, now THAT hurts Starscream. You are such a meani!" "Yeah, 'Warp is right, Star! You are such an old Spoilsport!"

Finally Starscream opened his optics and looked at both of them. First he looked at Thundercracker, then to Skywarp and then back to Thundercracker. "Me a Spoilsport? Never! But…I just want to spend my day off alone. I just want to have some time for myself, to relax in the sun and to enjoy the silence around me, you know?" "But that is boring. We are Seekers, have you forgotten? We need to fly!" "Not today, Thundercracker. And besides, you can fly…with Skywarp. I will stay here…" "B-but we want to fly with you…together!" "Yes Starscream. Don't be so mean to us! Come on, just do us this little favor. Take flight with your brothers." "No!" "Pleeeeeeaaaaase~?" "Noooooo~!"

Now Starscream was the one who smirked, as his brothers dropped their wings and looked away from him. "Ah, finally! Silence…" Starscream smirked and he laid his head back onto his crossed arms. He closed his optics and tried to relax again, but again, his brothers disturbed his rest.

"Come on Baby-Brother! Please~!" Thundercracker pleaded and he took a hold of Starscreams legs and started to pull on them. Starscream felt his eyebrow twitching again and again he took a very deep breath to calm himself down a bit. But seconds later he couldn't take it anymore, when Skywarp started to flicking his wings.

"Okay that's it!" he roared and in seconds, he pulled Skywarp into a headlock and gave him a noogie. The captured Seeker squeaked and laughed and tried to stop Starscreams assault on him, but his Brother was too strong for him.

The Second In command of the Decepticon felt his own lips twitching with amusement, but he was hiding it, as good as he could from the other two Seekers. He just tightened his grip around the other Seeker and continued his assault on him.

"Ahh! Th-Thundercracker…HELP ME!" Skywarp pleaded, but he was still laughing. He struggled to break free, but he couldn't escape. "Hold on 'Warp, I will save you!" Thundercracker laughed and he leapt forward, attacking Starscreams Wings gently with his claws.

Starscream started to laugh as well, trying to shake the annoying claws off of his wings. They were tickling him and he hated that. His Brothers knew that and the blue Seeker continued to attack his wings, laughing along with the other two. "Thundercracker! Will you stop that?!" Starscream tried to glare at the blue Seeker, but he just laughed at him and the claws continued to dance across the smooth metal beneath them.

Starscream weakened with every second that passed and soon he couldn't hold on his Brother and Skywarp immediately took his chance and freed himself. His claws were immediately on Starscreams sides, starting to tickle him as well until the younger Seeker felt back onto the ground, laughing louder and louder.

"Y-you guys…are SO death when…when I am out of here!" Starscream laughed and he tried to protect his body from the mean assault. "Hmm…did you hear something 'Cracker?" Skywarp smirked and his Brother just shook his head no. "Nope, didn't hear anything…" Thundercracker smirked and he continued his attack on his poor Brother.

After some minutes Starscream just couldn't take it anymore. Tears were streaming out of his optics, his cheeks were bright blue and his stomach was hurting already. "P-please! Stop!" he pleaded and he tried desperately to grab the evil hands, but when he managed to grab two hands, two other hands continued to tickle him.

Both tormentors were looking at each other, smirking deviously. "What do you think 'Warp? Has he had enough?" Thundercracker chuckled evilly. "I don't know…maybe~?" Skywarp laughed and looked into Starscreams face. "Okay Star, we will stop…on one condition!" "What is it? I'll do…a-anything!" "Anything huh?" "Y-yes! Yes! Anything! Please!" "Okay Star…Fly with us! And we will stop! If you refuse…" A loud scream was heard and Starscreams body twitched hard, when Skywarp started to tickle his belly and Thundercracker tickled his inner thighs. "By the Allspark! O-okay! OKAY! You win! You win Guys! I give up!" "You give up and~?" "A-and I will…f-fly with you hahaha! Come on, please! That's enough! I can't take it anymore!"

Thundercracker and Skywarp laughed and stopped tickling their twin. "Hahaha, I knew that we can be persuasive, eh Skywarp?" "Totally agree with you 'Cracker!" Both Decepticons laughed and looked back at their brother. Starscream was lying there, with his optics closed and he tried to catch his breath. He whipped a tear out of his optic, and he looked at his twins, growling angrily. "That. Was. MEAN!" he grumbled. "Hahaha we are Decepticons Starscream, what have you expected?" "Yeah and besides that…we had an awesome teacher, you know?" Skywarp smirked and he winked at Starscream.

The Air Commander just rolled his optics in a playful way and sighed heavily. "Why I am always the target?" He moaned and he ran his hands through his face. "Why not?" Starscream glared at Skywarp, who was smirking evilly at him. "What?" "One day, you guys will pay for that!" "Yeah, yeah. Bla, bla, bla…" Thundercracker teased him with a huge smirk on his face. "Always these empty promises." "Oh, you shouldn't making fun of me 'Warp! I will get you…both of you!" "Yeah, yeah, but until that happens, you will fly with us!"

Again Starscream rolled his optics and sighed. "Okay, okay. Promise is promise…" Thundercracker and Skywarp laughed at Starscreams words and both Seekers helped their brother to his feet. "But, you have to promise me something as well!" Starscream grumbled. "And what could this be?" Skywarp asked with a smirk on his face and he crossed his arms before his chest. "After that flight…you will leave me alone, understood? I need a break…from all of you!" "Uhhh, did you hear the lions roar, Thundercracker? Be careful!" "Grr! You still dare to making fun of me?!" Starscream growled and he glared at the two flyers. "Of course Starscream!"

The Air Commander growled again. "Okay THAT'S IT! Wait until I will get my claws on you!" "Haha than come and catch us, you lazy Bot!" Skywarp laughed and he leaped into the sky, transformed into his jet mode and flew away. Thundercracker followed him and seconds later Starscream was chasing his brothers through the sky.

After some time, Starscreams anger disappeared and he had the time of his life with his brothers. They flew through the clouds, chasing each other like there was no tomorrow. Starscream loved this two with all his spark and he knew, that Thundercracker and Skywarp loved him as well.

They just had to learn to have respect of a commander.

Starscream was still their commander, their leader and they should never forget that.

But even a brilliant Flyer and Air Commander like Starscream was, needed some fun from time to time and this two Seekers gave him a lot of fun that day and the Second In Command of the Decepticons was so thankful for this wonderful day he spend with his brothers.

He would never forget this day, it would always be in his Spark, like Thundercracker and Skywarp would be.

They were brothers and brothers would stay together until the bitter end…

_**END**_


End file.
